Reaching for our dreams
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: The government is ordering the destruction of all civilians they believe bare the mark of darkness. They believe those touched are tainted and will summon the dark lord themselves. On the day of his wedding, the Order crashes it and takes his wife. Naruto doesn't understand their reason for doing so but it prompts him into action none the less...


**Reaching for our dreams**

**Summary: The government is ordering the destruction of all civilians they believe bare the mark of darkness. They believe those touched are tainted and will summon the dark lord themselves. On the day of his wedding, the Order crashes it and takes his wife. Naruto doesn't understand their reason for doing so but it prompts him into action none the less. He is joined by a band of allies but when they set out, they end up getting marked and must find out the purpose for these dreams they have and the reason behind why his wife had been taken.**

**0000**

Sweat dripped down Naruto Uzumaki's forehead as he bent down low so that his nose almost touched the glass casing to admire the beautifully crafted rings resting inside. Inches from his nose was no doubt one of the most beautifully crafted jewels he had even laid his eyes on. He could feel both his excitement and nervousness bubble inside of him as he stared at them.

He could feel his brother in arms and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha shift beside him but didn't turn his gaze away from the one ring he had accidentally spotted that one rainy afternoon. He had found it on his way home from work when he had wanted to take shelter under the small roof and had spotted the beautiful ring when he had gazed over the rings. He had stayed under there, just staring at the ring till the shop keeper had come out and demanded he either buy something or leave.

Naruto wasn't sure why it had caught his attention that rainy day but it had and now, as he stares at it once more, he can understand why.

It was of a simple design but it was beautiful all the same. It had immediately reminded him of his wife. She was a simple but beautiful woman, who loved the small things in life instead of large, expensive gifts other wives complained about to her during visits.

It was practically made for his Hinata and after saving up all his money, he was finally going to be able to buy it.

"Dobe." Sasuke Uchiha called, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "Are you going to go in and buy it or simply stare at it like an idiot?"

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled before he straightened from his crouched position and stomped inside. He could practically hear the Uchiha laughing behind him but he ignored it as his nerves got the better of him again.

He could feel his body tremble, sweat pouring from his body as he stood in the middle of the store. He swallowed, his tongue feeling like lead as he hesitantly walked up to the counter, just as the cashier finished with the customer who had given him a strange look as she passed.

A small push from Sasuke resulted in him reaching the counter before he was ready and he promised himself he would pay the Uchiha back for that before his attention was brought to the cashier, who was giving him an impatient look.

That look dissolved into a love-sick look when she noticed Sasuke standing behind him. Her mouth opened, floundering about like a fish as she tried to find something to say to the handsome, dark man behind him.

"Excuse me!" Naruto interrupted, causing the girl to shoot him a glare.

"What?" She barked, her eyes straying from his to Sasuke's, whose back was to them.

Naruto almost snickered, already knowing why Sasuke had done so. "I want to buy that ring on display by the window."

"Of course sir and is your friend buying anything as well?" She asked, though it was directed to Sasuke, Naruto decided to answer instead, knowing how irritated Sasuke got when fan girls tried to approach him.

"Nah its only me."

He almost smiled again when he saw the glare she shot him before she moved from behind the counter to grab the ring he had described to her. She returned with the ring he had stared at for days on end. Showing it to him to make sure she had gotten the right one, she began to ring it up.

"That will be $350.78 sir." She said before she turned as he collected his money to grab a small, pale white box to place the ring in. As he pulled out his wallet and opened it to take out his hard earned money, he could hear the cashier girl trying and failing to start a conversation with the silent Uchiha.

Knowing how irritated Sasuke got about annoying fan girls who wouldn't shut up, Naruto quickly got the money out of his wallet and slammed it onto the counter top, scaring the poor girl who had been too focused on Sasuke. She jumped and then glared at Naruto as she snatched his money and practically threw the little white box at him.

Naruto fumbled with it and nearly dropped it twice but was able to keep a handle on it. Smiling down at the little white box in his hands, he ignored the grumpy cashier as he continued on out the shop, barely paying attention as Sasuke wished him luck and left, heading back home. Naruto was just too focused on the box in his hand to pay attention to anything else.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was going to propose to his long-time girlfriend after they have dated for a full three years. He was finally going to make her, his. She would be his in mind, body and soul. In everything and nothing would separate them but death itself.

Together forever, just like they had talked about all those months ago when they had visited her parents on their birthdays. They had talked quietly in her old room, discussed what they wanted out of life and reassured each other that they wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives. It was that night that prompted Naruto to go out and begin searching for a ring in the first place.

Though to his frustration, it had taken much longer than he had thought. He didn't think searching for a ring would be so hard but it had. Nothing seemed good enough and nothing seemed to match her either. He had wanted a ring that matched his girlfriend perfectly.

But nothing he found had worked. Nothing fit her and he didn't want to stop searching till he found the right one and luck seemed to be on his side as one rainy afternoon, he had finally found the perfect ring for his beautiful girlfriend. Once he had saw that ring, something had told him, he had found the perfect one. The perfect one for his Hinata.

Smiling wider at the box in his hand, he quickly tucked it into his pocket when he was bumped into and nearly dropped it again and continued on his way home. He reached it in no time and was greeted by his beautiful wife who was standing by the stove, cooking one of his favorite foods.

She hadn't noticed him yet, as her back was turned to him and she was too focused on the meal in front of her than on her soon to be husband who was standing behind her.

Naruto almost chuckled as he leaned against the wall and just watched her. She was flipping through a small cookbook her mother had bought for her birthday, grabbing holds of the spices she needed. She flipped and poured them in like a pro even while she was still reading over a few steps she had left from the cookbook.

Smiling at her back, Naruto crept closer and waited till she turned back to the pot before he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her back. She jumped, just as he predicted she would and stiffened before relaxing when she realized that it was only him and not some stranger.

Sighing softly, she leaned back into his embrace, closing her eyes as she felt his warmth seep into her skin.

"Naruto." She sighed, loving the feeling of her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her.

"Hina." He whispered into her back as he dragged her back from the stove, though she protested halfheartedly. Naruto didn't really listen to her protest, knowing that she didn't need to stand right in front of the stove as the meal she was making could be cooked on its on without being watched. Dragging her out the kitchen, he moved them both into the living room and then slid down onto the couch with her on his lap.

She giggled quietly, her cheeks flushed pink as she tilted her head back to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. He stared into her own, pearly white ones before he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She flushed more and even though they have been dating for three years going on four, he still couldn't get enough of her blushes and stutters. She was just too cute and it filled him with pride to know that he was the only one to invoke such a reaction in her.

Shifting her slightly in his lap, he turned her so that he could plant a sweet kiss onto her sweet lips. Moments like these are what stole Naruto's breath away.

Moments with his Hinata-Chan

**0000**

Everything was turning out just like he had hoped. Not only was everybody getting along and having fun but nobody was truly aware of what this party was truly meant for. Nobody knew its real meaning. They simply thought he had called everybody together because he wanted to hang out with both their friends and family but they were far from the truth.

Though he wasn't about to correct them over it. What they didn't know certainly wouldn't hurt them. Besides he wanted this to be a surprise for his girlfriend and he didn't need anybody blabbing to her about it the first chance they got. He wanted to see her reaction when he presented it to her.

He silently wondered if she faint. It was a possibility, as even though she had gotten over that years ago, their were still incidents where it happened. There had been a few times already when he had surprised her and she had ended up fainting from both surprise and happiness. It was just one of the many things he loved about his Hina-Chan.

Smirking slightly at those thoughts, he greeted another of their few friends who had walked by. He gave them a wave and even small talked with them for a bit before he moved on. He was searching for both his best friend and girlfriend but couldn't find them anywhere.

Sasuke, he had a feeling was hiding out somewhere, trying to escape his many fan girls who had showed up while he wasn't sure where his beloved Hina was at. He had seen her earlier, chatting happily with her father before she had disappeared in the crowd when he had gotten distracted by somebody else.

He damned himself for getting distracted so easily as he pushed pass the crowds, overlooking heads to find the familiar mop of dark hair that he usually ran his fingers through at night time. But he couldn't find her anywhere and was beginning to get worried.

Had she been taken? Had somebody taken her while he wasn't looking? Had one of her many girlfriends taken her somewhere else to chat? To change outfits? Was she hiding with Sasuke, trying to make conversation to make the Uchiha more comfortable?

"Where could she be?" He questioned out loud.

"Oh Naru-Chan!" The sweet voice of his girlfriend's mother called. Groaning softly at being interrupted while he was searching for his girlfriend, he turned and flashed her a bright smile as she approached and stopped in front of him.

"Hey Hyuga-Chan. How are you? Hope you're enjoying the party." He smiled, crinkling his blue eyes as he did so and causing the Hyuga woman to giggle and flush.

"I'm good Naru-Chan and how many times do I have to tell you to start calling me mama Hyuga before you get it through that little head of your's, hm?" She giggled, sliding her sleeve covered hand over her red painted lips as she did so. "Also I am enjoying this party however I have been searching for my daughter and haven't seen her yet. Have you had any luck in finding her?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly, wishing she would just drop the issue about calling her Mama Hyuga but knew like most Hyuga, she was a very stubborn woman. "Sorry Mama Hyuga." He shuddered inside as he said it but didn't show any outward expression. "Also I haven't seen her either but I'm hoping she'll show up soon."

Mama Hyuga gave him a sad smile as she stretched her hand out and lightly brushed her fingers over his arm. "I'm sure she's around dear. Just keep looking."

"I will Mama Hyuga." He saluted her with a grin before he spun around and continued his search. Still not finding her after searching the whole room, Naruto decided to check the rest of the house, hoping maybe she had decided to keep Sasuke company or simply in her room looking for some peace and quiet. He didn't want to believe what his mind was trying to tell him. He didn't want to believe that the flips his stomach was doing was because his beloved girlfriend was truly missing and not simply somewhere in the house.

He didn't want to believe it and wasn't going to until he checked every room and corner. So speeding along and hoping that nobody stopped him along the way, he left the main room and headed up the long spiral staircase. Though the stairway was long and most would be winded after going up or down them, Naruto who was used to that kind of exercise was barely winded when he reached the top.

Continuing on, he searched each room he passed, though some were locked and others were open but empty. As he began to reach the end of the hallway, he started to get discouraged. He had yet to find her and was beginning to worry as to where she had gotten to.

As he reached the end of the hall, he could hear the faint sounds of talking. Thought it was faint and he couldn't really make out whatever was being said, he just knew, knew that it was his Hina and probably Sasuke or one of her girlfriends.

Reaching the second to the last door, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. A wide smile tugged at his lips as he stared at his girlfriend, who was sitting on her bed, her legs folded underneath her and her hands resting on her lap as she stared up at Sasuke, who was muttering something about crazy love sick bitches.

Shaking his head at his best friend and girlfriend, he quietly closed the door behind him and cleared his throat to grab both their attentions. Immediately they both snapped their heads in his direction, Hinata with a smile and Sasuke with a smirk tugging at his lips. Hinata quickly climbed off her bed and made her way over to him and wrapped herself around him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, giving Sasuke a slight nod.

"So this is where you have been hiding Hina-Chan." He whispered, staring down at her mop of dark hair.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I wanted to get away from all the noise and on my way up I ran into Sasuke and since he was trying to get away from his fan girls, we decided to just hang out here till everything died down." She whispered into his chest, nesting her face into his warmth.

Naruto shrugged slightly. "It's alright Hina-Chan besides I have something I want to ask you and I wanted to do it somewhere private anyway."

"You had something to ask me?" She asked him, lifting her head so she could look at his face and he could see the confusion swimming in those pearly eyes of hers.

"Yea.: He said, nudging her back till her knee's hit the mattress. Lightly nudging her down, Naruto crouched down on his knees and placed his hands lightly on her exposed thighs. "Hinata, we have been dating for three years now and I am blessed everyday to be with someone special and amazing as you. I thank everyday that I met you that sunny afternoon and since have gotten to know you and fallen in love with you. I thank everyday that you're in my life Hina. You're my world, my whole life and I would be honored if you would marry me." He said, finishing off by pulling out the small white box he had bought earlier. Holding it out to her, he flicked the box open and revealed the beautiful ring inside.

"N-Naruto..." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes and leaking down her cheeks. Naruto smiled a little as he used his sleeve to wipe away her tears. Hinata immediately launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Y-Yes! A thousand times yes!" She cried, happily.

"YES! She said YES!" Naruto yelled, lifting both himself and Hinata up and spinning her around, causing her to giggle along with him. Sasuke chuckled quietly at the odd couple.

Laughing happily together, Naruto continued to spin his soon to be wife in his arms as they stared joyfully at each other. Nothing could break the happiness they were feeling right now.

Nothing.

**0000**

The weeks that followed after were just torture for both Naruto and Hinata. Not only were they unable to see each other till the wedding but they also were dragged around by family and friends who were helping them prepare their wedding. It was torture to be without the other, Naruto for when he had walked by a wedding dress shop on his way to get his tux and had stopped in front of it, staring at the dresses displayed. He had immediately imagined his beautiful blushing bride inside, trying on all kinds of different dresses, that adorable flush to her cheeks as her girlfriends giggled.

For Hinata it was when she had been trying to pick the food and cake they would serve at the wedding. They had been flipping through the cook book the shop had given them when she had noticed one of Naruto's favorite deserts on one of the pages. She had instantly stopped on the page and had just stared at it, the image of her soon to be husband popping up in her head.

Her mother had to literally yell her name just to get her attention, which Hinata had apologized for but couldn't help but be distracted from then on as she continued searching through the book for the foods they would serve at the wedding.

Both had been down-trodden and upset at the thought of not seeing the other but Hyuga Tradition stated that neither were to see each other till the wedding. They weren't allowed to have any contact with the other till the day of the wedding. So they had tried to put up with it but it was hard. It was hard not to get depressed when you didn't have your husband or bride beside you to help pick out this or that for their wedding.

Most of their friends had to deal with the depression they both displayed but none of them could snap either out of their depression either. They just had to deal with it up till the day of the wedding, where they prepped both bride and groom for their special day.

As friends prepped the bride and groom, their family prepped the church, designing it as they had wished, stacking the food out on elegant but simple tables and covering the seats with white to make them more comfortable for guest. They spread the lavender colored flowers all around the church, sprinkling them around the steps where the bride and groom would stand to say their vows.

Once that was all finished, the man stayed behind to welcome the guest inside while the woman went to see their respected children and wish them luck. They couldn't help but be happy, glad their children were getting married and glad that their children would no longer be depressed once they were able to see each other again.

Once they congratulated their children and shared with them a few secrets to marriage before they left and took their seats. Once their husbands had ushered in all the guests, did one go back to seat down and the other returned to his place, ready to escort his daughter down the aisle. As the musician practiced the wedding march, the groom and his man stepped out and took their places at the alter.

One everything was set did the musician begin to play the hauntingly beautiful melody of the wedding march. Everyone grew quiet as it played, letting it fill them with warmth as the double doors were pushed open and the bride and her father made their way down the aisle.

Everyone was awed by the bride's beauty as she walked beside her father, who lightly kissed her cheek when they stopped at the alter. Giving the groom a meaningful look, he pressed another kiss to her temple before he let her go and be captured by Naruto, whose happiness reflected through his blue eyes.

Passing his daughter off, he walked off and took a seat by his wife, who laced their hand together before turning their attention towards the bride and groom. The bride and groom were glazing at each other with love in their eyes as the priest began the ritual. Neither seemed to be paying attention to him as they glazed at each other.

Pure love could be seen through their eyes. Pure, innocent love.

And as the priest finished off the end of his ritual and asked the bride and groom to produce the rings, the glowing church suddenly went dark much to the confusion of the guest. Fortunately they had a back up set of lights in case this happened and with a switch of a switch, the lights flickered back to life. However just when they were about to continue the wedding, strange creatures in white suits and breathing masks over their mouths came crashing through the windows.

Naruto immediately pulled Hinata to his side as the creatures landed on their feet and gazed about at the guest with their strange eyes however when they focused on Naruto, he suddenly realized why they had looked so familiar to him. They were creatures that the Order had created a long time ago when he had once worked for them.

Holding Hinata tighter, he lightly pushed her behind him as they crept closer, obviously looking for something, but what that something was, Naruto didn't know or care to know. The only thing that mattered to him right now was his Hinata.

Growling at the thought, he and Sasuke spoke quietly with each other through their eyes before the Uchiha sprang into action. Not waiting another second, Sasuke shot from his position and dropped kick three of the creatures who had been creeping closer to the alter.

Moving from them in a flash, he took down two others before another tackled him from behind. As he stumbled to the floor, he used his arms as leverage to stop his fall and flip himself back onto his feet. Using that momentum, he was able to throw the creature off his back and into the wall.

Flipping through the air, he kicked another before spinning mid-air when he heard Hinata and Naruto cry out. Spinning half-way through the air, he was surprised to see Naruto get tackled down by like four of these creatures while the last one went and grabbed a hold of Hinata.

She was able to spin out of its hold, stomping her heel down on its feet, causing the thing to let out a howl before she moved to help her husband. Sasuke made sure to finish off the rest of the ones who had surrounded him before he rushed off to help Naruto and Hinata.

Flash-stepping to their location, he spin-kicked one who had been trying to grab Hinata from behind before quickly helping her getting off another from Naruto's back who was punching the hell out of another who was under him. Sasuke hadn't even noticed that one but now understood why Naruto hadn't gotten up on his own.

But just as they took out the first wave of them, more came pouring into the church, causing Naruto to rethink his plan of fighting them off. Not that he wasn't strong enough too, not with the training he had taken with the Order but because he not only his wife with him, but her's and his family as well that he needed to protect.

Plus he didn't have his swords. If he had his swords with him, which he had been forced to leave at home by his father, well then he be kicking ass right now without breaking a sweat.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered, reaching her husband side and placing a trembling hand on his arm. He stiffened under her touch before he spun around and grabbed her, lifting her up bridal style.

"Don't worry Hinata. We will protect you." He said as he walked over to the alter and placed her down. Placing a hand on her cheek, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips before he backed away. Gazing at her for a second longer, he spun around quickly, his head lowered as he walked back to Sasuke's side.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Hell yea! Let's do this!" Naruto yelled, letting his anger at having his wedding ruined fuel him into action. It had been too long since he had last fought and though he would be rusty, he won't allow any of these bastards near his wife.

"Let's hope your not too rusty after all you haven't been in a real fight in a long time." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto smirked back before they both launched themselves at the enemy. It seemed they weren't the only ones who had decided to stay and fight either. Naruto could see Lord Hyuga striking down a few of them, back to back with Sasuke's dad who was taking out the ones Lord Hyuga missed. He could even see his own mother and father taking down ones who dared to ambush the few guest who had tried to leave.

That warmed his heart but he didn't allow it to distract him as he and Sasuke reached the first wave of creatures. They flashed through them as quickly as they could, taking out as many as they could as they passed. They flashed through the first wave in no time and now were on the second half, who seemed to be a bit stronger than the first.

They tried to flash through this wave as quickly as they could as well but were stopped when they reached the middle and saw a much larger and obviously stronger creature standing in their way. It was bigger than the rest, at least three feet bigger than the others with massive arms and claw like device over his hand.

It had a nasty smirk on its face as it reached back to take off the mask that was covering its face. Letting it drop to the floor, the strange mist it was giving off, escaped slightly into the air but only stayed floating near the beast.

"**Naruto Uzumaki."** It growled, launching its massive arm down to strike both boys. They dodged it and tried attacking the massive beast but none of their attacks seemed to affect it. Their punches and kicks were doing nothing against a beast like this and both cursed their families for making them leave their weapons at home.

**"You should keep a closer watch on your wench, Naruto Uzumaki!" **It growled with that nasty smirk again that Naruto wanted to wipe right off its disgusting face but then he was distracted.

"Closer watch on my..." He trailed off, his blue eyes widening in horror as the massive beast opened its mouth, revealing a row of vicious looking teeth before letting whatever was making that strange mist out. It darted out like lightning, heading straight for where Hinata was sitting.

"NO!" He screamed, spinning around and racing back to Hinata, who was unaware of the monster coming to get her. Naruto ran as fast as he could, flash-stepping through the hoard, his eyes only focused on his wife and nobody else.

But he was too late. The lightning fast creature had reached her first and had pierced her straight through her chest. Time seems to stop then, as Hinata gasped, her body arching back from the hit. She seemed to freeze there, her body arched in such a painful way that Naruto wanted to wince along with her. Then time continued on, blood immediately shot from her mouth, her body began to fall back, unable to hold her body up any longer.

Then before she could fall, a creature materialized right behind her. It grabbed her before she could fall, holding her up by her armpits. It then lifted her up, letting her rest slightly against it before it started to take off, which prompt Naruto back into action.

Naruto followed after it, leaving the ballroom and following the creature and Hinata up the stairs and to the roof. He practically slammed into the door as he followed after Hinata, racing across the roof until he reached the ledge.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled.

The creature simply smirked as it pushed off, black wings sprouting from its back as it rose in the air, going higher and higher. It was trying to keep Hinata out of his reach but Naruto wasn't going to have any of that.

Growling darkly, Naruto felt the energy he had surpassed when he had left the Order fill him as he launched himself off the roof and reached out to grab his wife.

"HINATA!" He screamed, his hand stretched out, willing himself to reach her. Her lips moved, though he couldn't make out she said as her body shifted slightly, as if answering to his call, her body fell forward, her long hair sliding down her shoulder.

His fingers grazed her, just barely grazed her before they were sliding away. His flight had ended. He was descending back down to the ground. He was going to lose her. He was really going to lose. Lose her right after he had proposed and promised to spend the rest of his life with her. After he promised to always protect her and let nothing happen to her. After all that, she was now being taken away from him.

"NO!" He cried. His descent had ended and his feet were once again touching the ground. His knee's gave out from under him and he dropped to the ground, his fist clenching as he slammed it on the ground.

He could feel tears gathering behind his closed eyes but he willed them not to fall as he continued slamming his fist on the ground. He could feel a numbness covering the warmth he had been feeling earlier. The warmth Hinata had given him as she stood beside him, looking beautiful in her wedding dress.

He could feel that warmth being replaced by numbness.

He didn't even hear the sound of the roof door slamming open again. He didn't hear the footsteps that moved closer or the whispered voices as somebody placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered his name.

He could hear none of it. Nothing but the cold numbness closing in on his heart.

0000

**End Note: So that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye bye**


End file.
